


Sail

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Sail

I looked at David from across the table, just over the rim of my wine glass. “It was a good game…” I said, smiling across the table at him.

He looked over at me before flashing a grin.

“Do you honestly think that we played well?” He asked.

“Hmm…well, the team played well..” I smirked across the table at him. I looked down at my plate to hide it but he had already seen.

“This is why I love you. I could tell that Sara never used to pay attention to my games. I would go home to her and she would tell me that I played well, whilst you would tell me that I deserve to never play for the national team again.” he laughed.

I sighed softly, spooning the food around on my plate as if I were chasing it and it were evading me.

I wiped his mouth with his napkin and lay it down on the table in front of him. He then caught one of the waiters by the arm and asked him for the cheque.

“You’re playing with your food, are you done?” he asked me.

At first I didn’t acknowledge what he had said, but then, I did look up at him.

I nodded.

He paid the bill and we left the restaurant hand in hand. I leant in close to him as the cool night air hit my bare shoulders. He noticed this, and held me closer, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to keep me warm.

My stomach rumbled and I felt a wave of nausea. I had to stop walking and brought a hand up to cover my mouth. “oh no.” I mumbled.

“What’s wrong? Was it the food? I thought the chicken looked undercooked. We can complain.” he said soothingly.

I darted to the side of us into some shrubbery and emptied my stomach onto the grass. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my head. My stomach muscles clenched harder than I had ever felt and I held my stomach in pain.

Tears pricked my eyes and threatened to fall but I blinked them back. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand although there was nothing much there. I couldn’t bear to turn around to look at David.

Eventually he encouraged me out of the shrubbery. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around me. “we only have to walk a little further.” he said.

I thought he meant that we only had a little further to walk to get home, which was true, because home was only a 10 minute walk away.

What I didn’t expect was for us to detour through the park.

I felt a little sick again and had to stop walking. “that’s perfect, stay still.” he told me. I looked at him in bewilderment and he pointed out at the water.

“Look!” he insisted.

I turned and looked out at the water. Sailing upon it was the tiniest sail boat I had ever seen. It looked like one of the miniatures that kids liked to sail here. We’d watched them just the other day and we’d said that we’d like to do that with our children if we ever had any. I sighed at that thought.

It took me the longest few moments of my life to realise that the boat was lit up with fairy lights, and they spelt something. I looked harder to try to make out the words, and when I did. I gasped.

The lights spelt out ‘will you marry me’.

I turned to David and he was already on one knee holding up a little box to me.

“What do you say?” He asked.

I brought my hand down to my belly and held it there. “I need to tell you something first…” I looked down at him, and he looked up at me, confusion evident in his eyes. “David I was not sick because of the food. I have been sick for weeks…because I’m pregnant.”

He stood and in one swift motion swept me up into his arms and lifted me off of my feet. “I love you.” he said, before placing me back down gently.

I grinned at him. “My wonderful, childish idiot, of course I will marry you. We will bring our child here when they are old enough and they will be able to sail.”


End file.
